


I Can’t Stop Wanting You This Way

by durgasdragon



Series: I Can't Stop [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: He should be ashamed of himself for putting himself in this position.But when he looked down at Blitzen’s face, black eyes full of awe and wonderment, as if the dwarf still couldn’t believe that this could happen to him, Hearth didn’t care what everyone else thought.Porn.  Sheer porn.  Plots are for losers.





	

** I Can’t Stop Wanting You This Way **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Rick Riordan’s_ Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard _universe and is made entirely for enjoyment.  No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  All other situations and plot developments are mine._

_Summary:  He should be ashamed of himself for putting himself in this position._

_But when he looked down at Blitzen’s face, black eyes full of awe and wonderment, as if the dwarf still couldn’t believe that this could happen to him, Hearth didn’t care what everyone else thought._

_Porn.  Sheer porn.  Plots are for losers._

_Author’s Note:  Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d.  Title is from Sting’s song ‘I Can’t Stop Thinking About You’.  Second in the I Can’t Stop series._

_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

_Published: 13 February 2017_

_Rating: NC-17_

 

                Hearthstone knew it was considered degrading and horrible.  It was powerless, unmanly, and no self-respecting man should ever do it willingly.  It was one more thing to add to his lists of failures and disgrace.

                He should be ashamed of himself for putting himself in this position.

                But when he looked down at Blitzen’s face, black eyes full of awe and wonderment, as if the dwarf still couldn’t believe that this could happen to him, Hearth didn’t care what everyone else thought.

                He wasn’t powerless like this; no matter what people thought, with Blitzen’s strong body under him, he never felt so powerful.  _He_ was the one who decided whether they did this or not. _He_ got to dictate how deep or how fast Blitz’s thick cock drove into him.  _He_ put that look of gratitude and amazement the dwarf’s face.

                He sank down a little further and watched the dwarf twitch with pleasure.  He loved seeing how much trust, how much care, how much want was written all over the handsome face.  Those strong, calloused hands held on to Hearth’s hip, as if they were trying to keep him from running away.

                How Blitzen could _ever_ think the elf would leave was beyond him; if anything, Hearthstone should be worried that Blitzen would leave _him_ , not the other way round.  _He_ was the broken one, not Blitzen.

                The thought of losing Blitzen made the elf press down and take the rest of Blitzen’s girth inside.  It burned and powerful fingers tightened on his side—probably the shorter man trying to scold him through his bliss—but Hearthstone ignored that.  He had learned that the things worth having often meant pain, so he accepted it and embraced it.

               And if there was anything—or anyone—that was worth having, it was Blitzen.  He was more than worth it.

               The thought brought on an overwhelming urge to kiss the man under so strong that the elf felt as if he would choke on his own desire.  He leaned forwards and covered Blitzen's babbling mouth with his own, pressing his tongue in deep.

               The shorter man managed to wrestle his lips away with a rumbling groan a few moments later.  "Hearth," he gasped, actually using his strength to keep his lover from ducking down to kiss him again and to make sure he was actually paying attention.  "Just...oh _Hel_...just be careful, okay?  You don't... _gods!_   You don't have to prove anything to me.  I don't want you to... _ah!_   Don't hurt yourself because you think I can't wait.  I can wait all... _oh,_ by the All-Father's beard!"

               Blitzen didn't understand, but that was fine; he was too kind to understand and Hearthstone didn't want him to.  He simply nodded and rolled his hips, relishing the burning stretch.

               The dwarf's lovely face contorted in pleasure.  "I mean it!  _Oh,_ do that again...!"

               Hearth smiled slightly, repeating the motion before catching the other man's cry in his mouth.  He almost regretted his deafness at moments like this because he couldn't hear the dwarf's various vocalisations, but never for long.  His lack of hearing was what had started him down the path that led him to the dwarf and he would rather have Blitzen than be able to hear; he knew that Blitzen was all that he promised to be and more, and sound couldn't promise the same thing.

                Blitzen kissed him messily, one hand catching his cheek and the other one sliding down to cup his butt.  His groan rumbled through their joined mouth and Hearthstone shuddered.  He pushed his hips down, desperate to have the dwarf as deep inside him as possible.  Blitzen cared about him _so much_ and he would do _anything_ for the shorter man.

                Kissing was getting hard, with the gasps and pants, which really was too bad.  Hearthstone adored kissing, but they were reaching the point where release was more important.  He just had to sit back a little bit and— _oh_ , sunlight on a stick, _there!_   _There_ was the magical spot!

                He ground his hips urgently and felt strong fingers tighten spastically before one hand managed to let go of him and slips down to catch his cock.  Blitzen’s jerks weren’t very coordinated, but it was enough to toss the elf over the cliff into oblivion.  The world went white and fuzzy for one intense moment.

                Hearthstone slowly became aware of the world around him again as the darker man under him roughly thrust up a few times before going still.  He felt Blitzen throb and spend himself, collapsing backwards and breathing harshly through his mouth.

                Even though he knew it would cause Blitzen to slip out of him and that he would miss the connection, the pale man leaned forwards and leisurely pressed his lips against the dwarf’s.  They spent several minutes kissing lazily, enjoying the post-orgasmic glow of each other before Blitzen gently pulled away.  “We’re sticky,” he announced.

                Hearth didn’t care and rather liked the look of his come smeared across the shorter man’s broad chest, but the dwarf loved good hygiene.  Sighing, the elf rolled off of him, and decided to admire the view as the other man headed off to the bathroom to get something to wipe them up with.  The muscles under the walnut skin moved enticingly and Hearth waited impatiently for him to get back so he could touch him again.

                Once Blitzen’s standards for cleanliness for both of them had been reached, the taller man wasted no time yanking him back down and cuddling up under his strong arm, head on his chest.  Idly, he traced eight letters on the dwarf’s pectoral, just because he could.  He was thinking about writing them again when sturdy fingers lifted his chin up so he could see Blitzen’s face.

                “I love you, too,” Blitzen said, signing with his free hand in case the elf had missed it

                Hearthstone surged up and kissed the dwarf.  When he finally managed to stop, the other man’s dark eyes were hazy and there was definitely some interested movement down in the nether regions.

                The elf smiled and dropped his head again.  It looked like Blitzen’s early efforts to clean them up were about to be completely wasted.

**_x Fin x_ **


End file.
